


What Ifs

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Susan ends up kissing Barbara... again.Random fluff.





	What Ifs

Susan found herself watching Barbara as the woman entered her home. She had long ago given her the key and the ability to come home anytime she liked. Barbara hadn’t used the key for a while and Susan could tell that the woman was nervous about something. She needed to know what, and she needed to know fast.

“Barbara? Are you okay?”

“Yes... Yes, I’m... fine... I just missed you.”

Susan had smiled softly.

“Always such a softy, aren’t you?”

“Around you? Always...”

Susan had laughed softly, moving to kiss her gently.

“Come on then, I might as well take you to bed...”


End file.
